Anniversary
by lifelover95
Summary: Rachel and Chloe's third-month anniversary. Enjoy!


**Dear Readers,**

**Here is a cute one-shot of Rachel and Chloe's third-month anniversary. Cute and smutty story! Enjoy! ;)**

**Let me read your reviews of the story. If you like it, there's a chance you'll get more one-shots.**

**"Difficult roads often leads to beautiful destinations."**

* * *

It was a calm and beautiful day of spring. Today was the third-month anniversary of Chloe Price and Rachel Amber's first meet. They both remember it very well as it was so special for them. That night at the concert changed their lives forever. They felt the connection immediately. Their close friendship soon blossomed into a romantic relationship. Chloe Price never would have thought she'd find someone like Rachel. She's perfect to Chloe despite she's not flawless. However, that's what makes her human and real. Rachel loved how badass Chloe showed herself all the time. The funny thing is if a person really gets to know her, then it turns out actually, she is the most sweet-hearted person in the world.

The two lovers wanted to surprise each other with something special. Chloe planned the whole day for them. She wanted this day to be memorable for both of them. They will go out of the town for sure. Chloe does not want anyone to interrupt their date. First, they're going to have a dinner. Chloe couldn't afford a very fancy place. However, she chose a nice place with style. She hoped Rachel would appreciate it. Then, they would go to a motel, which is also not a five star place, but it has a good atmosphere. Chloe already made the room ready for them. She put rose petals on the floor and bed and some candles in the room. However, not too much, just to make a romantic mood. Chloe was sure the cleaning staff would kill her if they knew about the rose petals. Anyway, Chloe thinks Rachel and her might have sex for the first time. Chloe wishes that would happen because Rachel is so attractive. Chloe found herself having some dirty fantasy about her girl lately. However, if Rachel is not ready yet Chloe understands. She would not pressure her into anything. Chloe will be fine if she can spend a night alone with Rachel cuddling and talking, maybe watching a movie. Rachel had some plans too. She knows Chloe has some big plans. Rachel can perfectly read Chloe so she can't keep a secret from her. Rachel wanted something personal for Chloe that will remind her girl of her forever. She bought the Tempest book for Chloe and a new skateboard. Rachel wanted to make it special so the design of the skateboard is their picture. Actually, it has been a while she have seen Chloe skateboarding. Nevertheless, she likes to watch her girlfriend skateboarding. It's always exciting to watch Chloe and the smooth way she moves is very sexy. Also, the fun when Rachel wants to try it. Rachel misses the whole thing. Maybe this way she will get her lover to skateboard again.

Chloe waited for Rachel in her car. Chloe was wearing a light blue blouse with black pants. She didn't want to dress up so fancy but wanted to look good for their anniversary. Rachel decided a nice dress would do. The success was full since Chloe was drooling when she saw Rachel in that dress. Rachel was glad she could impress Chloe. Rachel kissed Chloe before they went to their ride.

"Where are we exactly going?" Rachel asked her beautiful girlfriend.

"Out of town." Chloe answered to her angel.

"Sounds exciting!" Rachel said and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. She wasn't tired, she just wanted to feel close to Chloe.

Their date at the restaurant was great. Practically, every eye was on this wonderful couple. Nevertheless, they didn't care about anything or anyone. They just wanted share company with each other. Moreover, Rachel loved the place Chloe chose; after all, she knows the best.

Rachel thought that was the end of their beautiful date so she gave the Tempest book to her girlfriend. Chloe practically melted over this small but meaningful gift. Rachel planned to give the skateboard tomorrow. Chloe told Rachel there's something else in store for them. Rachel couldn't wait to see what is it. Chloe led Rachel to this motel and showed the room. Chloe lit up the candles. That was the only source of light and it was beautiful.

"Chloe, I love it so much. I never knew you were so romantic." Rachel said.

"I just wanted a peaceful night for us together away from Arcadia Bay." Chloe said.

"Sounds awesome for me. I wonder how should we use our alone time." Rachel said and kissed her lover and caressed Chloe's collarbone through her blouse while Chloe's hands were around Rachel's waist. Rachel started to unbutton Chloe's blouse. They shared sweet kisses while Chloe helped getting rid of her blouse. Rachel kissed her way down to Chloe's to her collarbone through her neck. The blonde girl placed there sweet kisses while Chloe gently caressed her hair. Chloe with her other hand was playing with the collar of Rachel's dress. She so wanted Rachel to undress but only if it's comfortable for Rachel. Rachel felt Chloe's hand playing with her collar of dress. She knew Chloe was too gentle and caring to take it down so Rachel had to take the first step. She gently pushed Chloe away and undressed herself. Needles to say, Chloe absolutely loved the view, which was right in front of her. All Rachel was wearing her panties now. The view of Rachel's perfect body drove Chloe crazy. Chloe got very close to her girlfriend again and kissed her with passion.

"Let's take it to the bed." Rachel broke the kiss and whispered it into Chloe's ear.

Chloe did as Rachel wanted and led her to the bed. Rachel sat on the edge of the bed and Chloe stood in front of her. Rachel undid the belt and pulled down the zipper. Chloe took off her pants and Rachel started to kiss Chloe's belly. Chloe pulled down her bra and let Rachel see her bare chest. Rachel pulled Chloe down on the bed. She waited long to taste Chloe's body. Rachel got on the top of Chloe. Rachel wanted to pleasure every inch of Chloe's body. Rachel kissed Chloe on the lips. Chloe's hands were all around Rachel's body caressing it. Rachel went down to Chloe's neck. She could feel her pulse point. It was beating fast. Chloe never thought it would really happen tonight. However, it seems she was wrong. She loved every moment of Rachel kissing her body. Rachel licked on Chloe's neck to her collarbone. Chloe's panties were dripping wet. The blue haired girl couldn't wait to finally feel Rachel's touch at her pussy.

"Rach, you're doing so well. Are you sure it's your first time doing this?" Chloe asked while she was enjoying Rachel's lips caressing her breasts.

"Totally." Rachel answered and started to suck on Chloe's nipple, then licking round it.

"I know another place where you could use your talented mouth." Chloe said.

"You'll get it soon." Rachel said.

Chloe stopped Rachel. They sat looking at each other deeply.

"Are you sure you want this? We can stop if you want. Just tell me if you changed you're mind. It's not a problem." Chloe said.

"Chloe, I've never been surer about anything in my life. Maybe except that I love you!" Rachel said.

"I love you too!" Chloe said and they shared a passionate kiss. Rachel pushed Chloe back to the bed and continued her way to Chloe's panties. It's the first time Rachel is having sex for the first time. She is nervous about it and she hopes she's going to be able to pleasure Chloe. Rachel pulled down Chloe's panties. Rachel placed kisses on Chloe's inner thighs. Rachel touched Chloe's pussy. It was very wet, all because of Rachel. The blonde haired girl touched the wet pussy with her tongue. Chloe let out quiet moans so it meant Chloe loved what Rachel is doing. Rachel is pleasuring Chloe's clit with her tongue. She's making circles with her tongue, then gently sucks on it.

"Feels good, Rach." Chloe moaned.

Rachel hopes she is doing everything all right but as she hears Chloe, who clearly enjoys her movements, Rachel knows she's doing at least decent. The blonde girl started to use her fingers. She put a finger into the wet pussy of Chloe. It was very slippery there and hot. Rachel felt Chloe's walls around her finger, the feeling made them shiver. Rachel gently moved her finger in and out of while pleasuring the other girl's clit.

"More, please." Chloe said between heavy breaths.

Rachel didn't hesitate to make Chloe's wish come true. She inserted another finger into Chloe. The blue haired girl caressed the scalp of Rachel while her other hand was on her own forehead since what Rachel is doing with her fingers and tongue is mind-blowing. The girl with blue hair soon was on the verge of her orgasm. Rachel could guess from the heavier breathing of Chloe that she is close so Rachel inserted another finger and became rougher. Chloe soon was crying out her orgasm.

"Ahh, Rach!" Chloe screamed while having her orgasm. After Chloe was done, Rachel leaned to her.

"Do you want to taste yourself?" Rachel asked.

"No but I can't resist you. Anyway you're fantastic, you know that?" Chloe asked. Rachel and Chloe kissed each other. Chloe rolled them over so she would on the top.

"Isn't my time to return the favor?" Chloe asked and attacked Rachel's body with her kisses. Their night was filled with love, passion. Sometimes silent, sometimes loud moans and sighs took over the room. They will forever remember this night and how perfect it was. It was already morning when they fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully, with love surrounding them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
